Flying by the Water
by deliciously forbidden
Summary: As Harry starts his 7th year at Hogwarts he finds himself kidnapped and tortured to become Voldemort's pet until help comes from an unexpected person in a really funny way. To survive they now have to stick together. HP/LM rap violence, love of course
1. The nightmares

**Title:**Flying by the water

**Author:**deliciously forbidden

**Summary:** As Harry starts his 7th year at Hogwarts he finds himself kidnapped and tortured to become Voldemort's pet until help comes from an unexpected person in a really funny way. To survive they now have to stick together.

**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius

**Rating:** PG-13 (eventual M), rape, violence

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Everything up to and including Deathly Hollows

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but J.. No money is being made. Please don't sue.

**Authors' Note:** The plot and Mr. Camperosi (as well as his company) is my pure invention, at least I get to own one little thingy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The nightmares**

It all started on a rainy day. He hated them. Made him dream about weird things. Especially about Voldemort's thoughts. And let me tell you it's not who-will-put-on-the-rabbit-costume-to-do-cosplay-in-front-of-the-happy-Death Eathers thoughts no, it's more like who-I'm-going-to-ruin-the-life-today thoughts.

So then this morning when Harry Potter woke up in bed at Hogwarts he guessed it was a rainy day from his nightmare. Funny how people would describe him like a "weather man" with a "rainy weather meter" in his head, if they ever knew about it that is. But he never did tell anyone, neither Ron nor Hermione knew about the rain ruining all his occlumency hard work. They would be too worried and would go straight to Dumbledore.

Harry got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. More water wouldn't do any more harm. The water was just enough warm to make goosebumps appeared all over his skin.

Harry started thinking about his dream again.

xx0000xx

He was in a dark circular room without any windows. A stone table was placed in the centre of the room with a huge armchair turning it's back from him. A slight knock was heard.

"Come in" said a husky cold voice.

A door that he hadn't seen was carved in the wall and opened to let in a hooded and masked Death Eater.

"The plan is ready to begin My Lord" the man said, bowing to the back of the armchair.

"Very well" hissed Voldemort. "You may proceed as we planned. Don't inform anybody and work with prudence. This must work otherwise you know the prize of your defeat." Anger and impatience went through these last words.

"Yes My Lord. I'll bring Harry Potter to you as planned." With that said the hooded man bowed again and went out the door.

xx0000xx

During Harry's dream he hadn't been able de guess who the man was but it must've been someone close to the Dark Lord.

Harry stayed a bit too long thinking about his dream under the water since then the door opened and Ron came in.

"Yo Harry, you're up early. I heard the water running so I was wondering who it was and came in"

"Sorry Ron, I didn't mean to wake you up. What time is it anyway?" Harry asked while putting on a towel around his waist.

"About five past seven. We've got plenty of time left to go down for a long breakfast today. It's going to be a shock for Hermione." Ron laughed.

And sure enough was he right. They came and sat down in the seats in front of Hermione. She was reading another book (they had lost count and forgot all the titles from the twentieth one) while eating an apple. When they pulled out the bench and made some noise while seating down she looked up. She stopped everything she was doing, looked around the Great Hall, came back to stare at them.

"Have a troll came thundering in your dorm or something to have you two down hear this early?" she asked, bewildered at what she was seeing.

"Something" Harry mumble while serving himself at all the yummy and tasty food for breakfast.

"It's not like we can't get up early when we want 'Mione" Ron said while helping himself as well to the food.

"Whatever" she said and dismissed the subject with a hand movement and went back to her book. They ate in silence until Seamus and the other boys, Neville and Dean, came in and sat at their table. They started chatting happily with Ron but Harry was still thinking about his dream, well more like a nightmare if you think about it. He really had no information that could help him in anyway to discover Voldemort's plan nor guess who the mysterious man who was supposed to bring him to the mad man was.

xx0000xx

Morning ended and lunchtime came by. Harry had been daydreaming all morning during classes, costing him points from Gryffindor when a teacher asked him questions. He had been following the others like a ghost and answering his friends with monosyllable words all morning.

"Do you know what's wrong with Harry? He's been out of this world all morning?' Hermione whispered to Ron. They both looked at Harry who was eating while his gaze was fixing a spot on the wall behind them.

"No I really don't know. He was actually taking a shower at half past six this morning, can you believe it?" Ron sounded really worried for his friend.

"Maybe he had one of those nightmares? With You-Know-Who?" Ron inquired Hermione.

"No he's supposed to have worked with professor Snape with Occlumency. It doesn't make sense."

Ron was worried Hermione wasn't taking this seriously. But they both were worried.

Harry choose this moment to leave the table. He had finished eating earlier than the others. He wasn't really hungry with everything that was on his mind lately. He was more worried about the Death Eater that was supposed to bring him to Voldemort. But he was safe at Hogwarts. Or at least he thought.

"I'm going back to the common room. I've got books to take. I'll see you guys later in class ok?" Harry waved goodbye to his friends and headed to the doors.

Coming to his room, he found a letter on his bed and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter_

_As ordered your knew Quidditch equipment has arrived at our shop._

_Please inform us if you wish to come pick it up yourself or if you would prefer we send it by owl to you._

_Thank you for your trust and all the staff hope it will be at your convenience._

_Mr. Camperosi_

_CEO of Quidditch and cie, Industries._

So his Quidditch robes had finally arrived. A little walk down to Hogsmeade wouldn't be such a bad idea. So Harry went to ask permission from Dumbledore do go and retrieve his stuff before the game next Saturday.

xx0000xx

Saturday flew by fast enough and Harry headed up to Hogsmeade early in the morning. It was a cool November day with autumn colours everywhere. Different shades of leaves, oranges, reds and browns, flew in the windy sky. Harry tied up his coat to prevent the cold from reaching inside him. He walked down the path to Hogsmeade village, passing by the lake. Winter was approaching. The surface of the lake was already starting to freeze. Soon it will be Christmas as well. Harry was lost in his thoughts while arriving in Hogsmeade and his nightmare was soon forgotten in a place in his head. People unfortunately were starring at him and whispering behind his back so he took a small deserted street that will head him towards the back door of the Quidditch shop. He rounded a corner and came to a halt as he faced a dead end.

_Now that's strange_, he thought, _there used to be a road here._

He only had time to turn around only to be faced by two hooded figures and a jolt of light that hit him straight in the heart. All the air was leaving him. He could see the leaves dancing wildly in the sky above him. He nearly didn't feel the sharp pang as his head hit the ground and blackness took over his mind.

* * *

**A/N: **

Ok so here you have it, my first chapter of Flying by the water.

Hope you liked it.

Please Read & Review to give me your first impression on this chapter.

Rated M for future scenes I'm planning in the other chapters.

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


	2. The prisoner

**Title:**Flying by the water

**Author:**deliciously forbidden

**Summary:** As Harry starts his 7th year at Hogwarts he finds himself kidnapped and tortured to become Voldemort's pet until help comes from an unexpected person in a really funny way. To survive they now have to stick together.

**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius

**Rating:** PG-13 (eventual M), rape, violence

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Everything up to and including Deathly Hollows

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but J.. No money is being made. Please don't sue.

**Authors' Note:** I'm sorry if some of you might not like this chapter but I think it is necessary for my plot and the evolution of Harry's and Lucius's characters. Sorry again.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The prisoner**

As Harry awakens, he can feel his throat hurting like hell, in need of a big cold water glass. When he managed to open his eyes it was only to find himself in the dark. No way of putting some light, his wand is missing. He tries to move but he realises his hands are tied up with chains (by the sound of it) high above his head. He can't feel his arms, they're as weak as his legs. If only he could sit down to rest for a while but his chained arms were spread wide along the cold and wet stone wall.

As he tried to move, the sound of the chains alerted someone since the door opened and light flood in. Harry managed to distinguish a male's frame through the light coming from the door. In a second the door closed and darkness took over again the room.

"I see you are awake" said a man's voice.

To Harry's surprise the voice wasn't unknown to him. He had heard it countless times before but he couldn't manage to bring up a face to it. A faint whisper of a spell being cast was overheard and torches lit up all around the room.

Well actually it was more a prison cell with those bars hanging in front of him. Harry must have been in some kind of dungeon.

By the time Harry's eyes accustomed to the light in the cell he took in the man standing in front of him. It was none other than the infamous pureblood Lucius Bloody Malfoy.

_Great, I should've known_, he grunted. How stupid was he? Who else then Malfoy with his deadly aura could've been so close to Voldemort to have a secret plan to lock Harry up?

"Malfoy!" Harry winced.

"Potter" he simply looked at Harry. Only looking at him made Harry wish he could plunged on the man and ripe that arrogant smirk off his face. Harry debated himself with the chains but it only increased the amused smirk from Lucius.

"Going somewhere Potter?" he asked the imprisoned boy, clearly amused.

_Like hell I could, tied-up like that. _"Go fuck yourself you fucking bastard!" Harry spit in his direction, unfortunately too far away to hit Lucius.

Lucius sneered." You sure have an evil tongue Potter. You should watch more carefully at what words you say and to whom you say them. Wouldn't want me to kill you right on the spot now would we?", he smiled pleased by my angered reactions.

"Please yourself fucker". Harry was furious. This conversation was heading him nowhere and he had no idea what was going to happen to him.

"That would be too much of an honour". The twit retorted. "It's the privilege of the Dark Lord to take away your meaningful life. But for now he has other plans for you."

With that said he snapped his fingers and two hooded figures appeared in the cell on both side of Harry.

"Go ahead gentlemen but try not to be too harsh on him. The Dark Lord doesn't want his toys to be damaged". Lucius turned his back from the three men and headed back up the stairs to the door.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted, "Don't you dare treat me like Voldemort's toy. And if they lay a hand on me I swear I'll..."

"You'll do what Potter?" Lucius turned around looking amused, "if you haven't realised you're the one tied up, not me nor them." And with that he swished his robes around and walked through the door.

"When I get out of here, I swear to Merlin's name that I'll make your life miserable as hell!" Harry shouted back at the now closing door.

"If you ever get out that is" Lucius replied in a cold whispered voice, letting the door shut right behind him.

The two hooded figures took that moment to wake up and made their way to Harry. He screamed like hell, broke a nose, fought back as much as he could by kicking anything that came close to him but chained up like he was it kinda felt in vain. After countless curses and screams on Harry they managed to force themselves on him, making the screams only louder and louder as pain was the only thing left that Harry felt.

He knew Lucius was probably just behind the doors listening to his screams, feeling pleasure as Harry was raped countless times by his men. That man was just too mad.

xx0000xx

This event repeated itself as a daily event. Harry didn't know how long he went through it but at the beginning more broken noses were added on his list of the many injuries he inflicted on his hostiles. But one day one of the men hit him hard in the face for breaking his nose, again. Amazingly Harry didn't see him the next three times, he guessed he must have been punished by Voldemort for hitting The Toy, as they oh so often liked to remind him of what he was.

As time passed by, Harry began to fight less and less. At the end he was leaving them to do their thing hoping it would pass more quickly so he could rest alone. He was so weak, he hardly had time to sleep and didn't get food too often. Meetings with Lucius were rare, two or three since the first time.

He never came back ever since. Leaving Harry to his fate with his rapists.

That's when he completely lost the battle inside him. If the only man that could stop them wasn't here any more what purpose was it to fight when you knew you'll die anyway.

xx0000xx

But one day Harry had another nightmare.

"How is the boy doing Lucius?" Voldemort hissed.

"He's nearly stopping to fight back My Lord. He's starting to realise it's over for him. His _friends_ aren't coming to save him". Lucius bowed low at the feet of Voldemort.

"Very well then. Bring him to me in a week. And Nott, if you ever try to hit the boy again it will be the end of your miserable life, understood?" The man was hanging in the air, his body twisted in very weird places. Surely under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Yes My Lord." His face was facing the floor but his eyes were looking at Nott who was moaning in pain.

"If anything happens to him before you bring me you'll be next after Nott. Now go Lucius. Care for the boy for the last week of his life" he snickered. "We wouldn't want him to die too soon now would we?". He laughed wickedly.

xx0000xx

The laugh was still pounding in his head as Harry woke up. So Lucius was finally going to show up. He had to if he wanted to check up on Harry.

Sure enough, no more than ten minutes later the flicker of the locket door twisted to let in Lucius Malfoy as gracious as ever. He came sliding down the few steps that separated the door to Harry's bars. Harry was too broken to make any move to get up from the floor. Dry blood from repeatedly biting his tongue as not to scream was in his mouth preventing him from talking. He was choking hard and winced as the pain in his lungs awakened.

"My god what have they done to you these past three weeks. Didn't they listened when I told them to fix you after every visit? Damn it." Lucius sounded worried. Well yeah the stupid ass hole was worried his snake master was going to kill him for not treating the prisoner correctly. Harry laughed, well at least tried since the blood from his mouth prevented any sound to get out. He was starting to have a hard time breathing.

Soon enough the cell's door opened and Lucius Malfoy rushed by Harry's side.

"Let me die you pervert", Harry managed to say.

"Don't move don't speak. You're going to kill yourself if you continue like this." Well that was all Harry wished for, but before he could gather up enough strength to move a finger the pain in his ribs faded away completely.

"Better. Now open your mouth so I can give you some water."

"No", Harry croaked. He wasn't going to let the fool make him drink anything.

"Don't act stupid. It's only fresh water. You really look like you need it. Now drink." He forced a cold glass at Harry's mouth but he closed his lips tightly shut. All the water flooded down his neck and on Lucius knees. Malfoy had lied down Harry's head in his lap. Now that was some scene.

"You leave me no choice then to force it in you. You have to drink no matter what". He took a mouthful of water from the magical glass that had refiled itself and made contact with Harry's lips. They made eye contact and too shocked to respond Harry only managed to open his mouth to try and reply but it only helped the water to get in. He swallowed still looking at Lucius's grey eyes. The action repeated itself with no more arguing until Malfoy was satisfied. He lifted himself up, carefully placing Harry's head on something soft. A blanket.

"Try staying alive while you can Harry". The boy looked over at Lucius. The man had used his surname.

And then he was gone, the door closing after him like nothing had happened.

xx0000xx

Nothing much happened after that. A week more or less passed by as similar as the passed ones. Faith had come back in Harry but fear was beginning to show up too as the day Voldemort wanted him approached too quickly. He had no way of escaping. He was doomed.

He was also wondering what the others were doing, if they were trying to find him or not, and if they'll ever will in time.

When Lucius didn't come back to see him during the week he told himself that the next time the man would come would be to take him to his death.

So one night when the door opened to let Lucius Malfoy in, anxiety took over Harry. He really had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess unharmed.

"It's time Potter".

* * *

**A/N: **

Here you go, another chapter :)

Hope you like it folks.

Please Read & Review.

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


	3. The escape, or what?

**Title:**Flying by the water

**Author:**deliciously forbidden

**Summary:** As Harry starts his 7th year at Hogwarts he finds himself kidnapped and tortured to become Voldemort's pet until help comes from an unexpected person in a really funny way. To survive they now have to stick together.

**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius

**Rating:** PG-13 (eventual M), rape, violence

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Everything up to and including Deathly Hollows

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but J.. No money is being made. Please don't sue.

**Authors' Note:** Sorry guys took me longer than I thought to type this chapter (cut myself this weekend while cooking gingerbread men :s lol two fingers cut at the tip).

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. On with the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The escape...or what?**

"Get up now Potter". Lucius had finally come. He flicked his wand and the chains that tied Harry to the wall vanished to be replaced by handcuffs and chains tying his feet together...just like a prisoner.

"Follow me now", his voice was cold and he took Harry's arm when the boy made no move to get out of the cell.

"I don't want to be the pet of a maniac and crazy old man".

"Potter", Lucius gritted his teeth, "I'm afraid but you don't have a choice in the matter here. Now move or I'll be forced to use a spell on you".

Reluctantly, Harry started walking out of the cell to the doors. He didn't know how many days, maybe even weeks, he had stayed in this cage but when daylight touched his face when he passed the doors, his heart was filled with new found joy. He had missed the light. He started to look at his surroundings. A long corridor extended to infinity on both sides. It was clearly a trick as to prevent prisoners to escape and find there way. The decorations all looked similar : green, silver and marble as fas as the eye could catch.

"Hum, are we in Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked, the colours could only lead to a Slytherin house, well more like a mansion.

Lucius didn't answer, started walking and pushed Harry forward to walk. The only sound that could be heard over the oppressive silence were their footsteps, echoing throughout the long maze of corridors.

"Yes we are" Lucius finally answered.

They continued to walk for at least ten good minutes until they reached a hall with huge marble staircases that went down on both sides of the circular lobby that could be seen in front of them. Taking those steps they came up to face a massive wooden door where snakes were carved elegantly, crossing each other in a group of three around the M for Malfoy in the centre of each panel door. Leaves were also carved in all around the emblem. It made the double doors look like a huge tree with the Malfoy crest on each side.

"That's quite an impressive front door you have there Malfoy!".

"Stop chatting Potter." Lucius made a swish with his hand and the doors opened to reveal a magnificent garden.

As they walked they passed apple trees, rose beds, daisies and many other flowers and fruit trees that were for some not known of the muggle world. They walked by an incredibly beautiful fountain that look quite like the one at the Ministry of Magic except that the gold figurines represented rich wizards on top of filthy and dirty women and children that most likely had no magic if the lake of wands in their hands was any sign. Just the type of the Malfoy's image : rich, powerful and pretentious.

A carriage was waiting in front of the gate. Lucius opened the carriage door to let Harry climb in first and then followed after.

"Can I ask where we are going?" Harry asked while Lucius seated himself in front of him.

"No. You'll see when time comes". He gave a slight knock on the wall behind his head and the carriage started moving.

"Here, drink this", Lucius pulled out a small flask filled with blue liquid and handed it over for Harry to drink it.

The boy looked at the liquid sceptically before adding " Do you take me for an idiot? What did you put in it?"

"Potter, let me get this straight for me. You are my prisoner and so you have not an ounce of a choice to whatsoever I give you to drink, eat or make you do. Understood? Now drink it". He forced the bottle in Harry's hand and looked at him with piercing eyes waiting for the liquid to get down Harry's throat.

With no more resistance Harry drank the whole flask, gave it back empty to the man and stared at Lucius with a challenging gaze.

"Here happy?"

Lucius just shrugged the matter and pretended to look through window. He was in fact watching Harry from the corner of his eyes, waiting for something to happen. Jumping out the window was out of the question, they were currently riding on a mountain track that was pretty narrow.

Soon enough, Harry's view started to blur. He was feeling drowsy and sleepy. As he turned his head too quickly to face Lucius he felt dizzy and fell.

"You...what did you give...me?" he wanted to throw up in Lucius's perfect robes but the man grabbed him and lied him down on the cosy bench.

Harry looked up and with his eyes half closed for resisting the potion he managed to whisper his last words.

"I'm going to kill you one day"

Then the boy fell asleep.

"Yes Harry, one day you will". Lucius replied to a fast asleep Harry.

* * *

**A/N: **

I'm sorry guys, I know it's a really short chapter but like you know, cut fingers doesn't manage quite well with a keyboard and I'm kinda starting to get mad at myself for taking ages just to type a word.

Anyhow hope you still like it . Next chapter is about WHERE Lucius is taking Harry :) he he.

Please Read & Review.

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


	4. The new quarters

**Title:**Flying by the water

**Author:**deliciously forbidden

**Summary:** As Harry starts his 7th year at Hogwarts he finds himself kidnapped and tortured to become Voldemort's pet until help comes from an unexpected person in a really funny way. To survive they now have to stick together.

**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius

**Rating:** PG-13 (eventual M), rape, violence

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Everything up to and including Deathly Hollows

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but J.. No money is being made. Please don't sue.

**Authors' Note:** Merry Christmas everybody and Happy New Year !

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The new quarters**

Harry woke up abruptly. He had spent the rest of the ride in a forced sleep where nightmares followed each other. He tried to calm down and looked around him. He was in a small room on a single bed. There was a desk along a wall, a closet and a simple wooden door. There was no window so he didn't know what time it was. He got out of the bed and wandered towards the door and opened it. He found himself in a small and dark corridor with looked like a staircase at the end of it. He heard nothing like torturing nor screams of hurt that could indicate to him if he was in any kind of danger so he guessed Voldemort wasn't around. He went down the stairs and found Lucius Malfoy sitting on a coach drinking a glass of alcohol like he had nothing better to do.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. Lucius turned around.

"Oh, you're awake". He put down the glass on a small table and stood up to face Harry.

"Where the hell are we? Where's Voldemort? How long did I sleep? And how come there's no windows?" Harry was feeling a bit confused about the situation and so many questions needed answers.

"Calm down Potter, that's far too many questions at a time. I can't tell you where we are but I can assure you that there's no Dark Lord in the surroundings. We are in a hide out, hence the lack of windows. And I think the last question was how long you slept? Well the potion was effective for ten hours but you've been out for at least two days I think". Lucius just sat down again and took a sip of his glass.

"What? Two holly fucking days? You're kidding me right? And why the hell am I here? With you moreover?" Harry was having a hard time figuring out the meaning of all of this and was a bit sceptical at Lucius's story.

"I thought you were supposed to be intelligent Potter. But I guess Gryffindors only act with there instincts and not with much reasoning. You are here so Voldemort won't use you against the people you want to defend. And I'm here because I'm the one who took you here." Lucius took another sip from his glass, his mask of coolness still in place on his face like it was an ordinary day.

"Do you think that will make you king of a good guy Malfoy? 'Cause for me you'll always be a Death Eater who licks Voldemort's feet" Harry was starting to get angry. Why the hell was he stuck here with this man. He had to find a way to contact Dumbledore without Malfoy knowing.

"Do you plan to stand here and glare at me for a long time?" Lucius arched an eyebrow inquisitor.

Harry started to laugh nervously. "Right, you're going to make me believe that you, Lucius Malfoy, turned down your Dark Lord to save me? I'm not buying it".

"Whatever you want to believe Potter, I saved your miserable life and sentenced mine on the way to make this possible. So now we are both hiding for the time you'll need to get back on track." He said that so matter of factly that Harry was a bit stunned during 5 seconds. But then he recomposed himself and attacked Lucius with all the rage that had built up during his captivity. He took Lucius by the collar and pinned him down on the sofa, Harry on top.

"Get back on track? What the hell that's all your fucking fault you stupid old man!" Harry was furious. He had endured so much, thinking that Lucius could have gotten him out sooner without all that happened only increased his rage against the man. "If you had taken me here earlier I wouldn't even need to get back on track. And that's a light thing to say to describe about how I feel about what happened to me. Do I need to remind you what they did to me? Under your supervision?" by know Harry was crying out of rage, tears falling down on Lucius's robes and face.

Lucius stayed as imperturbable as ever. "I would have done it if I had had the opportunity to do so but the Dark Lord was watching my every move. In the end he was so pleased when I told him you were broken and wasn't a threat any more that he left his guard fall down. I of course took this opening in his defence to act and here we are." He moved his arms to settle Harry on the sofa next to him and to wipe his face.

Harry did the same and looked down at his hands in his laps. He was a bit ashamed of his reaction. "Yeah quite a place you gave us. But why did you suddenly changed sides? That's one thing I'm not getting. I thought you were all Mighty Dark Lord and purebloods-are-the-best".

"I want Draco to follow his father's footsteps as the heir of the Malfoy's name, fame and fortune. I don't want him to go and be the servant and licking the feet of an old mad half-blood man. So we decided to act now."

Harry was slowly composing himself again. "We? You mean Dumbledore woke up and decided it was finally the time to help me?"

"By we I meant the Order of the Phoenix and me. You know what the Order is I presume?"

"Yes of course I know. You take me for what? I was the one who build Dumbledore's Army in fifth year remember? Anyway, why don't you heal me with some healing spells an then I can go and kick Voldemort's ass" Harry kicked the air as if he really was kicking someone's butt.

"We can't use magic here Potter or else they'll detect us. I'm the only one aware of the location of this hideout and only Dumbledore knows about its existence."

Harry took some time to get all this information in mind and analyse it. If he couldn't use magic it was going to need some time for all the damage done to his body, morally and physically, to repair. He really didn't want to spend too much time with this man, but at the present time he really didn't have much of a choice.

"How am I supposed to trust you? And how long are we going to stay here? It's not that I don't appreciate your bad company but I'd rather spend my time in another place" and with another person he thought.

Lucius, as always, didn't show any sign of anger by Harry's words. "Potter, do you always have to ask so multiple questions at a time? I might have to remind you that the minute you step out of this place you are going to have to fight for your life until either one of you is dead or can't fight any more". Lucius had finished his drink and was now fixing Harry intensely challenging him with only one look.

"And how are we going to eat and live here?" Harry thought for a second and added "are you planning on doing everything the muggle way? You, a Malfoy?" Harry was beaming inwardly.

Lucius's mask fell for a fraction of a second but Harry saw the disgust appear on his face. "I'm not the one doing household chores nor house elves duties. You will do them. I have more important things to do". Lucius got up, took his empty glass and headed towards a closed door. Harry followed him and found himself in a kitchen.

"I thought I was the sick one. How am I suppose to heal if I have to do everything?" Harry was starting to get angry again. He really had to word on this lunatic attitude.

"You are not sick to the point of staying in bed all day and night. No arguing Potter" Harry was about to object when Lucius cut him. "Now leave me. I have things to plan". And with that Lucius Malfoy disappeared though another wooden door from the living room to leave Harry alone in the kitchen, with no clue as what happened, and what to do.

xx0000xx

The living room furniture was really the strict necessary : a sofa, two armchairs, a small end table and a fireplace. That was kind of odd knowing the Malfoys, they weren't the type of people that could bear to live in such emptiness and plainness. Harry was about to head back to the room he had left before when his stomach rumbled to remind him one thing : that he was hungry. So he headed straight to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards and the fridge for anything edible. He made himself some scrambled eggs with bacon. He ate everything rapidly, washed the dish and let it dry on the side of the sink. He certainly wasn't going to cook for Lucius so he headed back to his room.

When he got back there he took a moment to look around for anything to distract him. The only thing he found was a book about the history of a certain famous potion master. With nothing else to do Harry tried to read the book but soon fell in a deep sleep as boredom took over. He hadn't slept as well as this for quite some time now, especially with no nightmares. But when he woke up it was at the sounds of someone screaming in agony. Panic rose quickly and by reflex Harry took his wand, ready to fire it at any Death Eaters he would encounter. He pictured Lucius been tortured for the traitor he was with the cruciatus curse, his limbs all broken at impossible angles. He carefully walked to the door, opened it only a little to see through a gap if anyone was in the corridor. As no movement could be seen, Harry gracefully walked out of his room in the dark and with caution moved forward towards the sounds. It was coming from a room Harry hadn't had time to explore yet. When he tried to open it he found it sealed. With no possible way of knowing what was happening without using magic he tried to look through the key hole only to see Lucius Malfoy asleep in bed but looking like he was having the nightmare of his life. Harry decided to retreat to his room and to go back to sleep. He'll have to talk to Lucius about it tomorrow. Now was not the time.

xx0000xx

The next morning, Harry went down to the kitchen to serve himself breakfast. As he entered the room he was closely followed by Lucius. The man sat down on a chair and waited. Harry pretended not seeing him and made himself breakfast. Well he actually made the same scrambled eggs as the day before.

"Looks deliciously. May I ask why I still haven't got a plate of that in front of me?"

Harry's fork stopped in mid air, starred at Lucius but didn't say a word, and just went back to eat his eggs. Lucius got up, took a spare fork and sat next to Harry. He picked eggs in Harry's plate and ate them. Harry looked up, not believing in what he just saw.

"That's my plate Malfoy, go and make your own if you want to eat", Harry grabbed back his plate while Lucius was about to pick some food again. The movement was too sharp and the plate fell on the floor.

"Great now look at what you've done. You wasted my eggs"

"That was your own fault. If you had attended to your duties correctly this wouldn't have happened" Lucius stood up, ready to leave but Harry was quicker for him.

"Look here mister, I didn't get rescued" here Harry placed a touch of irony on the last word "from a mad man who wanted me as his pet to be _your_ pet". Harry was furious and just wanted to punch the guy right in the face. It took all of his will-power not to jump on the man.

But Lucius did the one thing that was too much. He gave a mischievous haughty smile. Harry snapped and punched Lucius face, well tried actually as Lucius moved aside just in time and took a hold of Harry's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Harry was pinned facing the wall. It reminded him instantly of his cell and froze. Surely Lucius wasn't going to, could he? He stiffened as he felt the man along his back.

"Well there Potter, got yourself in a pleasurable posture now have we? Reminds you of the good old times?" Lucius whispered to Harry's ear. The boy tensed under the feeling, not knowing what to do. One arm was firmly tightened behind his back, the other one was pinned on the wall above his head with Lucius's other hand.

"Get _off_ me Malfoy, aren't you supposed to take care of me? Not rape me?"

"Who said anything about raping you Potter. I'm only teaching you a lesson." Lucius was having so much fun looking at this boy, trying desperately to free himself. But Lucius was too strong for him.

"And what lesson would that be?" Harry was trying to gain some time and play Lucius's game, hoping the man's attention would loosen up so he could free himself.

"That _I'm_ the one saying orders here, and _you_ are the one following them, understood?" with the last word Lucius gave a slight pressure on Harry's body with his own. Harry was only able to see Lucius's lips from the angle his head was pinned to the wall. He was instantly reminded of the time Lucius gave him water to drink from those lips. Really red, soft lips, Harry told himself. He blushed as the thought brought back the feelings he had felt back there when their lips touched.

Lucius took the rush of blood to Harry's face as a sign of anger but still let go of the boy. "Now clean the mess you've made". Lucius strode out of the room towards his study and slammed the door shut leaving Harry standing and panting alone in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **

Here you go...the big turn of event :D he he. Well, Harry's having a hard dealing with Lucius's arrogant personality. All this tension is hard. I only want to write how they'll have wild sex, but hey, I've got to stand to my original story. Maybe for fun I'll do a Oneshot of those two having hot wild sex...humm I've just got interesting new ideas *grins like a 6 year old*

Please Read & Review.

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


	5. The mark

**Title:**Flying by the water

**Author:**deliciously forbidden

**Summary:** As Harry starts his 7th year at Hogwarts he finds himself kidnapped and tortured to become Voldemort's pet until help comes from an unexpected person in a really funny way. To survive they now have to stick together.

**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius

**Rating:** PG-13 (eventual M), rape, violence

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Everything up to and including Deathly Hollows

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but J.. No money is being made. Please don't sue.

**Authors' Note:** Okay so sorry. I've got no excuses...well I still have a reason :)

I got sooooo hooked up with the new BBC series, Merlin, saw the 3 seasons in a row, and started reading Merlin/Arthur fanfics... :D it's too fantastic lol.

Anyway, sorry again. Here you go, the next chapter you've all been waiting for !

Love you guys and thanks for the reviews :D

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Mark**

Harry was furious, Lucius had no rights to do this to him. He thought for a moment to just leave the broken dish on the floor and go straight to his room, but then again he really didn't want another encounter with Lucius similar to the one that just happened. So Harry reluctantly took the broken dish and threw it in the trash, took a wet cloth and wiped the floor.

When the floor was finally spotless he headed for his room, wondering what he could possibly do to spare time. Unfortunately nothing appeared out of nowhere, and Harry had still the book of the potion master left aside on his bedside table.

He reached for it and started reading again. After more than an hour later, Harry had learned that the potion master was called Emrys of Gallianor and lived during the first battle between the great witches of the old religion and the sorcerers of the new world. He never new about this part of the magic world history. According to this book, it looked more like Emrys personal diary during these events. He related the story of how the muggle world was caught in a battle between two great powers. How the dragons were killed for supporting the witches, how goblins fought to keep their territory. The world was nearing the apocalypse if it wasn't for Emrys, who sealed his soul with a witch called Ygrene for a truce. Their binding was so powerful that they managed to perform the most powerful oblivion spell on the whole world as to prevent such war to happen again if the people remembered their differences and hating to one another.

Harry had to give this book some credit. He had thought it was going to be a boring potion recipe book, instead of this intriguing story. He had to ask Lucius where he found this book.

Even as interesting as it might be, Harry couldn't help the fact that he was still weak from his stay at the Malfoy's dungeons and drifted off to sleep eventually. More nightmares took over Harry's mind and when became too painful, his mind woke up. He was panting and having a difficult time breathing. Across the hall, next to Lucius's room he had found a bathroom earlier this morning, so he got up, out of bed, and went to take a nice cold shower to calm his nerves.

When he was satisfied, he turned the water off, took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Looking around, he cursed himself for not finding out before if clean clothes were to be found in his bedroom. Wondering if Lucius was still in his study, he carefully got out of the bathroom, his body still soaking wet, and made his way to his bedroom. It was only when he was halfway across the hall that a door opened.

"Care to explain why you're wandering the hallways nearly naked and soaking all the carpets Potter?"

Harry froze. Lucius must have gone to his bedroom while he was sleeping since he hadn't heard the man coming pass his bedroom. _Shit_, Harry swore inwardly. This was definitely not the moment, and certainly not the proper conditions, to face Lucius. Harry turned slowly, only half facing Lucius, not daring to look the man in the eyes.

"Um, well I was taking a shower, and when I got out I found that I hadn't any clean clothes, so I was wondering if any were in my bedroom"

"Yes well you could've at least dried yourself properly. You'll have to clean this mess of yours. And you'll catch a cold if you don't hurry." Lucius closed his door and left Harry standing alone again in the middle of the corridor.

Harry was still a bit puzzled but still, went to his rooms and opened a drawer and a closet to retrieve clean clothes. By the time his hair was dry as well, he risked a peek in the hallway. The path was clear. He quietly got out of his rooms, went down the stairs and into the living room. He found a TV and home cinema with a DVD player. Now that was interesting. Why would Lucius had anything muggle hear to entertain himself. Then again, no magic allowed, and with Dumbledore's help, this most certainly was one of his ideas.

Looking in the cupboard under the TV, Harry found a lot of DVDs. His curiosity made him take the first one one the stake : "The tale of Emrys of Gallianor". Okay so Lucius was a big fan of this potion master. He looked for the next one : "The great battle – The final". Right. Really a big fan so to speak. Was there anything none related to this Emrys?

Bored, or just out of curiosity, Harry found the DVD entitled "The great battle – The beginning" and started watching it. It showed mostly what the book had told Harry.

xx0000xx

After an hour and a half threw the movie, Lucius came in. "So it seems you've found some clothes finally", Harry blushed remembering the surprise of being caught by Lucius previously, nearly naked.

"Yeah I did", Harry found the remote, and pressed pause.

"See you've found something to distract yourself". Lucius was standing under the alcove that linked the pallor and the living room, arms folded in front of him.

"Why have you got all this stuff about that Great War anyway? Your taking battle ideas for Voldemort's war so he won't loose? I won't recommend it, doesn't look too good on both sides for now." Harry pointed at the screen which was showing soldiers fighting and falling in battle.

"Very funny Potter. You should try working with those red heads of yours with their joke shop", but Lucius was clearly not amused by the tone of his voice and the look he gave Harry. But the boy still kept playing along anyway.

"Why not?" it was more a question for himself. "If you don't kill me before that is". Harry stared at Lucius, daring him to object.

But the man wasn't going to be intimidated by this, and stared back at Harry. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? It is really starting to annoy me".

"Well _excuse me _for not taking your word seriously. You've got such history, I wonder why?" Harry was starting to enjoy this, a bit. The blonde's mask was slowly breaking as Harry pushed his patience. He could see the contractions of his jaw as Lucius tried not to say anything harsh, unMalfoyish.

"Look here Potter, I don't enjoy this situation as much as you do and..."

"Really?" Harry looked at Lucius with questioning eyes.

"_And, _don't interrupt me again, I would rather be some place else but..."

"Yeah like by Voldemort's side I guess, or maybe more _under_ Voldemort's feet" Harry mumbled to himself, but load enough for Lucius to here it.

"Can you _stop_ interrupting me?" Lucius's voice was getting loader. With his pale skin, the red appearing on his cheeks by the anger was a real contrast. Harry found himself starring at the man. He wasn't listening to Lucius anymore. He was captivated by this soft skin, how the rush of blood to the head made his cheeks stand out so much, how those red cheeks were cute. Gosh he even started to look again at those lips. Why did he have to think about that kiss again? It only made him more uncomfortable around Lucius than he already was. But this time he didn't push the thoughts away. Lucius wasn't looking at him, he was only ranting on and on about this mission of his. So Harry embraced this daydreaming. He thought how it would feel to kiss those lips again, how it would be to feel the other one moaning in his kiss, how...

"Potter? Are you listening to me or not?" Lucius's voice broke the spell. Harry found himself drawn back in this shady flat, on the plain leather couch, staring intensively at Lucius Malfoy's questioning look.

"What?" was all Harry could blurred out.

"I was asking you if you knew the meaning of an Unbreakable Vow?" Lucius had sat down across Harry. He couldn't get out of it and had to face the man.

"Um, what for?" Harry was trying his best to understand the situation without showing he hadn't really listened to Lucius.

"Where on Merlin's name were you those last ten minutes Potter?" Okay, so bad like he had failed at been discrete.

"Well, umm." Harry blushed, remembering where exactly his thoughts had been actually. Lucius sensing some discomfort raised a perfectly well groomed blonde eyebrow at Harry. When the boy avoided his look, and said nothing, Lucius smirked.

"Never mind. So I was saying that all members of the Order had taken an Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore to protect you. Meaning we have to keep you alive at any cost or we would die".

"How am I suppose to know your telling me the truth?" Harry wanted proof.

"Well have you ever saw the marking of an Unbreakable Vow?"

"Made one myself with Dumbledore three years ago".

Lucius lifted up his right sleeve, and came to sit down next to Harry. The boy took the offering hand in his, turned it over so that the wrist was upwards. Sure enough, a tiny rose with thorns around it could be seen at the center where the hand and the arm connected with each other. It was unmistakably the mark of an Unbreakable Vow.

Harry started to trace the tiny rose under his finger. But then his eyes caught something else a bit further up the arm. He lifted the sleeve a bit more and here it was, the Death Eaters mark. The skull head with a snake as a tongue. Harry's breath got caught in his throat. Lucius was about to take back his arm when he took in the look of wonder from Harry. The boy looked fascinated by the details of this mark. Dark clouds were dancing behind the skull, its eyes were nearly glowing as Harry fixed them. It almost looked alive. By the time Harry realised what he was doing, caressing Lucius arm that is, he backed away too shocked at his own daring to say anything. He looked up at Lucius, backing further away as possible on the couch. But he didn't find any anger in Lucius's expressions. Only sadness.

"Sorry", he mumbled. He got up and fled to his room. His face was getting red and he never felt as hot as this moment.

When Lucius heard the door slam upstairs he left out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and swore.

"Potter, what have you done?", he groaned and took his face in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: **Yep yep. What has Harry done? * smirks * Why poor Lucius, he looks so dejected :D

Sorry, I kinda lost track at first and got carried away in this chapter. Hope you didn't find yourself too much in Merlin's and Arthur's world. Think I'm gonna write a fic about those two after I finish this story, promise :)

Reviews are always welcomed, and thanks to all of you who added my story to their fav story, means a lot to me. Thank you very much.

Hope you enjoyed.

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


	6. The unwanted talk

**Title:**Flying by the water

**Author:**deliciously forbidden

**Summary:** As Harry starts his 7th year at Hogwarts he finds himself kidnapped and tortured to become Voldemort's pet until help comes from an unexpected person in a really funny way. To survive they now have to stick together.

**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius

**Rating:** PG-13 (eventual M), rape, violence

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Everything up to and including Deathly Hollows

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but J.. No money is being made. Please don't sue.

**Authors' Note:** Ok here you go the 6th chapter. I've already written the 7th so it should be up in no time too.

Hope you enjoy ;) Thanks again for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The unwanted talk**

Harry was pacing in his room. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened down in the living room. He had gotten way out of line with Lucius. Why the hell had he stared like that at his mark? It was really making him nervous and he wondered if he would be able to face the man again. Since the first minute he arrived in this hide-out things got really weird between the two of them. First of all it was Lucius Malfoy who rescued him, second of all the man was decently polite if you took away his Malfoyish-stuck-up-the-ass attitude.

How things turned out like this, Harry really was clueless. He guessed Voldemort's plan was so mad even his closest followers were starting to have doubts about the goodness of his cause. Lucky for Harry or he would have been dead by now.

A loud knock was heard at the door and startled Harry in his thoughts.

"Potter, we need to talk" Lucius's voice was a bit stifled through the wooden door.

Harry stopped pacing, thinking what he should do. Should he open the door and have to face the shame of getting close to Lucius of just ignore the man? Harry was more for to the latter.

"Potter !" Lucius was knocking harder and harder and was starting to sound impatient.

"Go away. I have nothing to talk to you about" Harry had already a hard time to think about what had happened to him during this past month, he was starting to think about what he would have to do once he got out of this mess. He really didn't need Lucius Malfoy to be his psychologist.

"I'm not leaving until you open that door and we talk".

"Can't you see I don't _want _to talk to you?"

"Like I care" Lucius retorted. Harry growled. "Typical", he murmured.

"What was that?" Lucius asked. Hearing no response he continued with his talk. "You know I can really be patient. You'll have to get out of here to eat and use the bathroom. You can't hide in here all your life."

A lock was turned and a fuming Harry Potter stood in the doorway facing Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm not planning to do that. But you're not quite exactly the person I pictured to whom I would talk about my life."

"Well I'm kind of _in_ your life now, whether you like it or not. I'm supposed to prevent any harm from happening to you".

Harry laughed. "You did a fantastic job back at your place".

Lucius looked down at his shoes, looking slightly ashamed. "Yes well I paid the price and felt everything you felt. I nearly screw my cover one time when I was in a meeting with the Dark Lord. I had to bear the cruciastus curse for only making a faint hiss while he was talking. Wasn't fun on my side either as you can imagine. You weren't the only one praying to get out of there".

During Lucius talk, Harry had sat down on his bed, not believing what he was hearing from the older man.

Finally, when Lucius was finished and seconds past by, Harry brought up all his courage to face Lucius. "You felt _everything _they did to me?" Harry's eyes were starting to get watery as he looked up in Lucius eyes, remembering the coolness of Lucius's face the few times the man came down in his cell. "But how?"

Lucius made his way across the room and sat down next to Harry on his bed.

"The Unbreakable Vow was mixed with a potion from Snape's personal experiences. Don't ask me how it works, I only found out when you were in Malfoy Manor. I had doubts about its effectiveness but I guess the proximity we found each other from made the effects more intense I could say."

"But why not before? You never felt anything no? I mean it's been three years and deadly things have happened to me before. Why only know?" Harry was curious and wondered if he was going to have any true answers.

"Well my guess is you never really felt yourself in real danger until now. You never felt as if you weren't going to get through whatever you were in. It must have triggered the link".

Lucius faced Harry. The boy looked ready to break apart. But Lucius was the only one able to help him since he had experienced the same thinks as Harry did.

"Look, you're strong. You'll get through this".

Harry sneered. "I'm not as strong as everyone thinks. I'm still a child for some".

"No. You're a man. You've done and been through things no ordinary child could. You've grown into a fine and strong man sooner than the others".

Harry looked up and met Lucius eyes. Those eyes were normally so cold and filled with loathing. Now those icy-grey eyes were filled with compassion and …..love? Harry wasn't sure but there was definitely something. They were so close, how easy it would be to lean in and kiss him. A flash crossed Harry's mind and he saw Lucius bending down and making him drink water with his lips. Why the hell was he always remembering this particular moment every time he looked at Lucius's lips. Gosh.

"Why are you so nice?" Harry's puzzled gaze was searching Lucius's. "I mean you're a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. You've been nothing but an arse to me and my friends for the past seven years."

Lucius took a moment to answer, but when he did his eyes were glued to Harry's and were full of determination.

"Like you said I'm a Malfoy. My father wasn't the very most charming person on earth. I was forced to join the Death Eaters or I was disinherited. Unfortunately for my father that wasn't really an option and told me that an accident could easily happen".

Harry looked at Lucius. "Seriously?"

Lucius only nodded.

"So you had no choice than to become like your father then".

"Not exactly. I took the mark but never made the same horrors my father did. I blackmailed, corrupted, tortured but never killed from my hands nor rapped anyone".

"You've never killed anyone?" Harry was a bit surprised at that statement.

"No. I made people do it in my name, but my wand is clean. I found the cover of working at the Ministry of Magic quite useful. As they checked everyday our wands if I had used the Killing Curse they would've have had a good reason to arrest me. And I used others wands while torturing. The only and last time I was forced to kill someone was at my initiation ceremony, but I used my fathers one".

By the time Lucius had finished his story, silence had fallen in the hideout. They stayed like this for minutes that felt like hours for Harry.

But then Lucius got up and broke the tension that was building up around them. "Well I'll go now".

Without thinking, Harry grabbed his wrist and looked up to meet a startled Lucius.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through this".

Lucius smirked and snatched back his hand. "Well I don't need your pity Potter".

Lucius bitter remark took Harry off guard. "I'm not pitying you. I just know what it feels like to have to do what others expect from you and you can't just say no to their faces and walk away to live your life the way you want it to be".

At those last words, Lucius gaze softened.

"I understand. I just don't like people thinking they know better than me". Lucius stayed there, facing the door, his back turned towards Harry.

"This is strange" Harry said.

"Yeah, I know".

"If you had asked me only a month ago where I would've been today, here in this hideout certainly wouldn't have been on my list, and with you of all people".

Lucius smiled knowingly, but Harry couldn't see that since his back was all the boy could see.

"I certainly wouldn't have thought that I'd be able to be in the same room as you without wanting to fight with you".

"Quite on the contrary. We're even talking about how we feel about our lives". Harry said, amused.

"Well it was nice talking to you Potter". Lucius walked away.

"Oh, umm, nice talking to you too..." the door slammed shut "...Lucius".

Harry sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **So...nice talk no? Promise things will get really intense next, as Chapter 7 is entitle...The Kiss :) you can already imagine what will happen no?

Anyway, like I said I've already started typing it so it will be up in no time.

Reviews are always welcomed, and thanks to all of you who added my story to their fav story, means a lot to me. Thank you very much.

Hope you enjoyed.

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


	7. The kiss

**Title:**Flying by the water

**Author:**deliciously forbidden

**Summary:** As Harry starts his 7th year at Hogwarts he finds himself kidnapped and tortured to become Voldemort's pet until help comes from an unexpected person in a really funny way. To survive they now have to stick together.

**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius

**Rating:** PG-13 (eventual M), rape, violence

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Everything up to and including Deathly Hollows

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but J.. No money is being made. Please don't sue.

**Authors' Note:** As promised, here's chapter 7. Thanks for each of you who added my story to their favourites, as well as including me as their fav authors :)

Hope you enjoy ;) Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : The kiss**

The days went by without anything particular happening. Lucius and Harry had started to spend more time together, talking about their childhood or watching DVDs.

One night they had watched until late a 3-hour movie. Harry had fallen asleep half-way through and was resting silently next to Lucius on the couch his breathing steadily. Lucius turned down the volume of the TV as not to wake Harry up and continued watching the screen as the heroes were fighting for their freedom. Reminded him a bit of their situation.

Thirty minutes passed before Harry's head fell from the back of the couch on top of Lucius's shoulder. Maybe feeling less comfortable then wanted, Harry snuggled closer to Lucius and moved his head onto the man's lap.

Lucius was frozen to the spot. He didn't want to wake up Harry but the boy was starting to make him feel a bit uncomfortable. Lucius grabbed a pillow next to him, carefully lifted Harry's head and slipped it between the boy's head and Lucius growing erection.

That done, Lucius was feeling slightly better and returned to the movie. As soon as he did though, Harry started shifting every two minutes or so making Lucius more and more aroused by the second. This had to stop even if it meant waking up Harry. He groaned in frustration as the boy shifted again and was about to shake him awake when a half-asleep Harry Potter got up on his elbows and stared at Lucius.

"Your noisy" Harry mumbled.

Lucius was just amazed at those sleepy emerald eyes. He was in shock as he watched Harry's slightly parted lips, wishing to just bend forward to kiss them.

Lucius swallowed. Hard.

This was definitely going somewhere his conciousness didn't like nor approved. Unfortunately it looked like his body was saying otherwise. Luckily he had the cushion still in his laps or Harry would have felt his erection growing.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful those icy-grey eyes of yours are?" Harry murmured. He was leaning dangerously closer to Lucius's face by now.

As Lucius felt the sweet breath of Harry against his lips he lost total control of his sanity when the boy closed the gape between the two of them in a second.

Their lips met and Lucius felt like an electric spark pass through him.

He cupped Harry's head with his hands and deepened the kiss as the boy parted his lips, as if urging Lucius to do more to him. He was lifted on top of the man, resting in his laps and replacing the cushion. Their tongues tangle with each other, their hands travelled all over the other's body, feeling the skin on skin, leaving a hot trail behind each stroke. Lucius lifted Harry off him and lied the boy down on the couch beneath him.

They continued to explore each others mouth, body, touching the other hungrily. Lucius parted Harry's legs with his knee and pressed lightly making Harry moan with pleasure in Lucius mouth. Lucius was being driven over the edge by this beautiful boy.

But as comprehension sank in Harry's head, the boy pushed Lucius by the shoulders, mainly to take back his breath.

"What the hell is happening?" he demanded.

"Well you kind of threw yourself on me" Lucius responded amused as Harry was still under the man, not in a position of power.

"I certainly did not"

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"Did too" Lucius sat up before Harry could start again. "Look here mister. You're the sleepy one who kissed me first. Don't complain you liked it" Lucius smug face was pointing to Harry's erection.

At this remark, Harry blushed bright red up to his ears, not daring to look at Lucius in the eyes. He remembered how good he had felt, feeling Lucius pressed against him. He had never felt so aroused in all his previous relationships, even with the few real boyfriends he had. He had always been reluctant to be with people who didn't really know him and only saw him as the Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived or whatever fucking fantasy name they could come up with for him while having sex. All his past experiences never went further than after the first time they did it. No one had ever made him feel good, in control and not at the same time, but secure. Especially with what had happened to him back over _there_. Now he really needed someone to be able to look for him. And he thought about Lucius. What he had done for him all this time in here.

He looked up and met Lucius amused gazed. He looked up and was amazed by his beauty. Lucius Malfoy was one hot man. Gosh just looking at his haughty face but with genuine smile only made Harry want him more. They were so alike in many ways it was strange it had never occurred Harry. For the first time in his life he felt like himself and didn't feel the need to hide his true personality in front of the man he desired.

Yes, Harry Potter wanted Lucius Malfoy. Badly.

But from the look he was receiving at least it was reciprocal.

"I...I did" Harry was fidgeting nervously been stuck under the weight of the man.

"You did what?" Lucius leaning a bit forward, teasing Harry.

Harry looked straight at Lucius. "I enjoyed it fine? But that's the problem. I'm not supposed to."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, taken aback. "And why is that a problem?"

"Because we can't"

Lucius sighed. "How long are you going to listen to all these people who don't care about you? I care about you Harry."

Harry's head shot upwards and looked with wonder at Lucius. "I...you..." Harry was lost for words.

"Stop stammering" Lucius was starting to get impatient with all this talk.

"You used my first name."

Lucius looked at Harry directly in the eyes.

"For the past month in here..."

"What? A month?"

Lucius looked exasperated. "Don't you start interrupting me again. But yes you were unconscious for about a week and a half I think, and we've been here for over two weeks. So, for the past month I've started to know you and appreciate you. Now something more is beginning to grow between us. And I like that. Very much."

"But what are we going to do once we get out of here to defeat Voldemort? And I'm assuming we do defeat him. We can't just walk next to each other in the streets without causing an uproar."

"Don't worry. I've got everything under control" and Lucius leaned in to kiss hungrily Harry again not wanting to let go of their ideal little world where they were the only ones in it.

* * *

**A/N: **Here you go. A nice hot kiss. I'm sorry it's only the beginning of their romance. I'm just warning you, it's not going to be a nice lovey-dovey romance. It's going to me like a roller-coaster :D

Hope you enjoyed and thanks again for each of you who reads my story.

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


End file.
